The Slave
by Sarsa
Summary: He's a Slave, collecting souls. There are two who want to help. Will He ever be anything more than a Slave? ( Now Finished!!!!!)
1. Part one

A Slave, that's what I am, nothing more and nothing less

Disclaimer: Whoa any surprises? Don't die on me now. I don't own!

Title: Salve

Author: Sarsa

Warnings: Contains death, use of angels, and reference to Satan. Don't read if you don't want to. No yoai.

'…' Means character's thoughts 

Part one of two. 

A Slave, that's what I am, nothing more and nothing less. I'm chain to do my master's every will. People fear me. When they see me, they quiver and cry. Some beg me not to take them, but I follow my master's orders and no one else. Who am I? I'm a shadow of what life is really about. I have many names, but none of them really matter. I feed on other's lives. I am the "god of death".

@! #! @#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@##!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!##!##!@#!#

Duo Maxwell. That name was trouble with a capital "T". If you heard that name, you know you were in for it. Heero knew. Duo drove him crazy. Not only was the sexy young American gorgeous (1), but he was full of life and emotions.

But he could also tell that behind all that, Duo held secrets. Ones that were so dark, that they haunted him. Heero could only guess what they were about when he looked at Duo when he slept. Sometimes he would cry; others he would laugh. But whatever nightmare he had, he would always say the words "Yes master." and then he would quiet down and finally go back into his peaceful sleep.

There was something wrong with Duo, but he never told anyone about his secrets. Heero felt bad about the poor boy having to keep secrets, but whenever he would ask, Duo would simply smile at him and told him that he didn't know what he talking about.

Heero let out a sigh and plopped down on a chair in their living room. He and Duo shared a one-bedroom apartment. The bedroom was huge so Duo didn't complain. They lost contact with the other pilots and lived together because they didn't want to lose touch.

'I don't know what to do anymore.' he said to himself. He waited for Duo to come home.

! @#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@##!@#!#!@#!@#@#~!@~!@#!@#!@#!@#@#!@#!@#!#!@#!##!

"Look at him Stardust."

"I know Galaxy it's so sad."

"We could fix that."

"NO! We're going to stay out of it. Remember last time?"

"How could I forget when you're always talking about it. But we SHOULD do it for them."

"I don't want to hear another thing about your hair ball ideas. Goodnight Galaxy"

"Fine be that way, little snot noised…"

"GOODNIGHT! AND GOD BLESS YOU GALAXY!"

" And bless you Stardust."

!@#!@$#!#$!$!@#$!@#$%^&&!@$%*)!@#^&(_!#@#$%^*&(*)!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()

It was after midnight when Duo did finally come home. Heero could hear him enter the apartment. Duo tossed his shoes off and clomped down the hall to the bedroom. 

"Where were you?" Heero demanded.

"Out for a walk," He answered taking off his shirt and then dropped it on to the floor. He riffled through his dresser and snatched his pajamas. 

"Duo it's after midnight and your out for a walk in a bad neighborhood. Please tell me that I heard wrong, because that's crazy." Heero told him.

"Get off my case Heero. I can take care of myself." Duo said then stalked off into the bathroom to change and do his hair.

When Duo did enter into the room once again, he found that Heero was asleep in his own bed. He glanced down at the floor. Feeling bad about how he treated Heero, Duo walked over to his bed and pulled back the covers, then plopped down in the bed to go to sleep. 

Before he closed his eyes, he gave one last regretful glance at Heero. 'You don't know how much I want to tell you, but I can't. I just can't. I wish I could.' he thought.

!@#$&#$@%#!$@!$#^%^)*^^#$!@$#!$#%$@%$#!$@!$#@$&%&#^$@#!$@$@#$@#%$#%#!$#

"Did you hear that, Stardust."

"No way Galaxy! Remember what master said. 'Don't go messing around with powers. It can only cause a big mess.' And that's exactly what we're going to do if we help them."

"You have no back bone Girl. And didn't the master say that our job is to help people when they're desperate? C'mon have some sprit"

"Galaxy, I can tell you precisely where we would go if we help them."

"You know what? You take the 'UN' out of fun." 

!@#@$#$!#@^$#&#^!@$!$#@$&%(*&(*_(&(&%^#@!$@%$^*_()*)^*%%#%!$@$#^%#@%#%$##%

Heero woke up in the middle of the night to the same thing. Duo. He was having a nightmare again. All of his blankets were kicked off and he was thrashing his head back and forth.

Heero jumped out of his bed and walked over to Duo's bed across the room. Carefully he sat on the edge of Duo's bed taking Duo's head between his hands. He watched as Duo's nightmare continued.

****

In Duo's mind

"Shinigami! Come here to your master!" The voiced roared.

"Yes master, I am here." He kneeled in front of a huge throne with his master sitting in it. Flames were all over in the room as was the rest of the Land. 

"I have another soul for you to collect for me. His name is Matthew. He's an Internet pervert, and he cheats on his girlfriends and his boyfriends. Go! Find me this bisexual cheating pig."

"I do as you command, my master." He bowed his head before he left. 

****

Back in the room

Heero watched helplessly as he friend tossed and turned. "Poor Duo." he whispered then continued to watch.

Duo calmed down and was going back into a peaceful sleep. "Yes master," He groaned then turned over. Heero covered him back up with his blankets then walked over to his own bed to go to sleep. Heero felt sorrow for his roommate then drifted back to sleep.

"I wish I could help you," he thought until sleep met him again.

!#$^#!$^%(*&)(*&*^*^!#%#@%^%^^&%$@!@#$%^&(*&^%$!@#$%^%&****&^%$!

"See Stardust, that TWO!"

"I still don't think it's a good idea, Galaxy."

"Stardust, don't you feel it?"

"They do sort of have a strong bond."

"Sort of? Stardust if they have any stronger bonds, then they wouldn't need our help, they'd could be our bosses."

"Well… Oh what the Stoning cats. Lets do it!"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah I do. Grab you halo Galaxy, were going to earth."

"YUPPIE!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'A new mission to get a new soul. What fun was this one going to be? Matt, his new target. I wonder what he will be like' Duo thought, while rising out of bed. He stretched and groaned then walked into the bathroom. 

The morning routine was at hand. He would shower, wash his hair, brush his hair and teeth, braid his hair, then get dress. Yup, this was a good routine. Then he would have breakfast, bug Heero, and then go do his mission for his master.

When he walked into the kitchen he found Heero making scrambled eggs and toast. One of his favorites and Heero was so good at making them. 

"Hey Heero. What s'up?" Duo said joyfully.

"Hn. Nothing," Heero said while buttering the toast.

"Did you make me some too?" Duo said in the cutest voice. 

"Hn. yeah, this one's yours." Heero gave him the plate.

"Thanks man, I'm starved." Duo choked down on his food.

"Got anything planed today?" Heero asked before he sat down across the table. 

"Yeah, I'm going to go for a walk after breakfast." Duo said between chews.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Um… I do mind. I like taking morning walks by myself, no offence Heero."

"None taken," Heero lied.

" Wanna go clubbing tonight or get a movie?" Duo asked.

"Yeah, lets get the movie. I'll order pizza."

"Sounds like a plan, man. I'll meet you here at four, O.k.?"

"Yeah whatever."

Duo got up, and put his dishes in the sink. " Check you later dude." He then put his black boots and trench coat on then shut the door behind himself.

Heero was right, this was a bad neighborhood that they lived in, but if anyone tried to attack him, they would be making their appointment to meet their maker. His instinct told him that his new target lived on the other side of town. That would be along walk. 'Hmmm. why don't I fly there. I'll just turn down here then I'll go.' He rounded a corner and walked down a misty ally.

'Perfect.' he grinned to himself, for it was empty. 

"Hey you! Why are you down here? You could be jumped." A voice called out to him. He turned around to see a girl standing behind him. 'Funny, she wasn't here before.' he thought.

"Yeah I can take care of myself lady."

"Well this is a bad neighborhood. You never know what could be lurking in the ally. Mr.?"

"Duo, Duo Maxwell."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Maxwell." She smiled and extended her hand from under a white shall that she was wearing. 

"Call me Duo, please. And what's your name?"

"Galaxy Angel, call me Galaxy." Duo looked into her blue eyes. They were very pretty. Here eyes were the same colour as the sky; they even had what seem to be clouds. 

"We'll this is a nasty hood, so may I ask what a pretty lil' thing like you would be here?" 

"Well, I just moved to this town with my friend. She was going to work, and forgot her lunch. I'm try to look for they place that she works at, but I can't find it and got lost. Not only that, but I locked my keys in our apartment. I saw you go down into this ally alone, and I was worried."

"Where does she work?"

"Some movie store, but I don't know what one. She doesn't have to go to work until noon. She always likes to take walks by herself to think."

"Tell you what, why don't you come with me back to my apartment. You can stay there with my roommate until noon, then we could go find your friend." 

"Well… I was told not to trust anyone by my friend, she's concerned about me, but for some reason something is telling my to go with you."

Duo smiled then took her hand. "It's this way." He led her back to his and Heero's apartment. 

Heero could hear keys in the locks of the front door. ' Funny, Duo usually takes longer walks. Something must be wrong.' Heero left his lab top in their room and walked over to the front door as Duo entered with a pretty young girl. 

"Hey Heero, this is Galaxy. She's going to stay here with you until I get back. I have some business to attend to."

"Why is she staying here?"

Duo told him the entire long story. Then smiled and walked out the door.

"He's very nice your friend." Galaxy said to Heero.

"Yeah. Want something to drink?"

"Yes please." She said and followed him into the kitchen. 

****

Duo's walk

There was something about that girl. Duo thought in the cab that he was taking to the other side of town. The sloppy taxi driver interrupted his thoughts. 

"Where here Mac, that'll be $45.89." The man grunted.

"A total rip off." Duo thought quietly while handing the driver a fifty-dollar bill. "Keep the change." 'You won't be alive long enough to spend it '

The driver smiled and sped off into the traffic. All of a sudden the cab hit another car and both blew up, leaving the driver of the cab, dead.

Duo kept on walking. People were screaming at the crash site. He didn't care. He reached an apartment building and scrolled down the attendant's list. Mathew P. apartment 23. 'Perfect.' 

Duo didn't bother ringing the apartment, who knew this guy was there. Anyways what was he supposed to say to the guy. 'Yo! I'm death, your soul is mine.' Somehow he didn't think that would go over too well. So he walked through the door and no one noticed. He turned right and climbed the stairs. 

There it was Apartment #23. Again Duo walked through the door (2)

There he was. Hovering over a computer with a porno site pulled up on the screen. 'Ewww it's not even 1pm and this guys on that kind of a site.' 

The Guy didn't even move. Duo walked closer, but still the guy didn't move. Duo tapped on the guy's shoulder only to find out that the guy was jerking off. 

"What the f*ck are you doing here? Get the Hell out."

"I've come to collect your soul." Duo said in monotone.

"What ever man. Get out before I call the cops."

Duo raised his left arm, a silver and black object appeared. His eyes glazed over, and a pair of black wings sprouted. 

"What the f*ck are you!" the guy screamed.

"I told you I've come to collect your soul. You've been a bad boy Matt. I'm bringing you back to where you belong."

"No. I didn't do anything " Matt got down on his knees and started to cry.

Duo hated when his victims would cry. They seemed so pathetic. "It's no use. I only do what I'm told." He raised his scythe then slashed it through the guy's body. No blood was present, the guy thought he missed until he saw something white float into the scythe.

"Nooooooo!" But it was too late. His body evaporated until all that was in the room was Duo and the guy's computer. 

"Very good my slave, You did your master well."

"Thank you my Master."

****

Back at the House

"Galaxy? Are you ok?" Heero asked. The girl screamed and fainted a few minutes ago when Heero was showing her the apartment. 

"I'll be fine thanks." She said as she got up off of the floor. He took another one; this really had to stop. This was the only down fall of being an angel. Each time a soul was taking she could feel it. Stardust probably felt it to. This wasn't good. 

"Is there anything I could get you?"

"No, I just feel a little dizzy."

"Let me help you up." He pulled her up to her feet. 

"Thanks." she said and walked to the couch.

'This is got to stop. I don't care what I have to do I'm going to help them. He can't stay that way. He's loved so much.' Galaxy she stared at the floor.

End of Part one

(1) This is me talking here ok. Like I said non-yoai. If I think duo's hot and sexy and all that, then I say so.

(2) One of the powers that he has is to walk through walls. He can also fly and whatever. I made it up.


	2. Part Two

Hey guys! Welcome back. This is part 2. The second last part too.

Notes: ^_^ means the break in like time and that.

'…' Still means thoughts.

We start off with Stardust in the video store.

Stardust picked up the cassettes that she had dropped. She felt it. Another soul taken, Galaxy must have felt it too. 'I wonder if she's ok.' 

By that time the store manager walked up to her. " Are you alright?" The young man asked.

"I'm fine. Just a tad dizzy, but I'll be fine." This man had a pure soul, she sensed then smiled. 

"Take it easy ok. Wouldn't want you to have to leave us on your first day." He said as he walked away to tend to a customer. 

Stardust glanced up at the clock. 'They'll be here soon. Just hold out a little longer Stardust.' 

^_^

Duo opened the door to be taken away with the smell of fresh baked cookies. He took off his boots and walked around to the kitchen. He found Heero watching what seemed to be Galaxy bent over getting the newest batch of cookies.

"Oh, hello Duo." She smiled and brushed her dark golden hair back off her face with a mitten-covered hand. 

"Whoa, they smell great," Duo replied.

"Taste them. There to die for," Heero suggested grabbing his sixth cookie.

Dou walked over to the kitchen table where the cookies were cooling. Slowly her grabbed one and bite into it. It tasted like heaven. "Mmmmmm. This is good." he continued to eat the chewy chocolate cookies.

"Why did you make these? You didn't have to," said Duo as he reached for his second cookie.

"I know. But it's the least I could do for someone who's going to help me find Stardust. Anyways two men living by themselves, I don't think you get baked goods often. "

Duo gave her a questioning look. He didn't know who that was.

"Stardust is her friends name." Heero told him.

"Oh. It's no problem." Duo said. "And thanks for the cookies. After you clean up, lets go find your friend."

"Ok. It'll only take me a second." She said as she placed the empty sheet into the sink.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like hours dripped by as the three of them walked through the streets of Partok. (Is made up town) They checked out for different movie stores, but still no stardust. Duo enjoyed the walk, with Galaxy around he and Heero were full of life again. 

She was laughing each time she came out of a store. Even though they were walking all over the large city in the cold, she still seemed to bring joy to both of them. 

"Let's try this one," Heero said. He pointed to an old video store; with a sign that said: Super Joe's Videos. 

"Okay," Galaxy said tossing her locks over her shoulder and walked in. She looked at the front desk and saw her at last.

"Gal Girl, what are you doing here? You where going to clean your room today." A young lady smiled reveling perfect white teeth. 

"I'm sorry Star, but, you left your lunch at home and I wanted to give it back to you, but I got lost and locked out. Luckily I found Mr. Maxwell and he said he'd help me find you." 

"Hello, my name's Duo, and this is my roommate, Heero Yuy." Duo extended his hand and shocked hers. Her hand was beautiful hand that felt warm. Her fingernails had white tip on them and were in perfect condition. 

"Well, Good Afternoon Mr. Yuy and Mr. Maxwell. Thank you for bringing her here to me." She said through her smile.

"Well Star who do you have here?" Asked Joey, the manger of the store.

"Joey, this is my best friend Gal, and these two gentle men brought her back here to me because she got lost."

"Hello Gal. Hope you like it here in Partok. Star You can go home now, and take it easy okay." Joe waved his hand and returned to the other half of the room.

"Let me grab my coat and take Gal with me." She turned and her glossy dark brown hair shone in the light.

"Duo? Why don't you get a movie here?" Heero asked.

""Yeah, you should. You guys can sign it out in our name and get a discount." Galaxy said tugging on Duo's arm.

"Why not, will you help me pick one out Galaxy?" He asked

"Sure," She replied and dragged him over to the new releases. 

"Well there she goes again. No wonder she gets lost." Star said to Heero when she came back.

"They're like children those two. So may I ask where you two live?" Heero looked at her.

"In the West Gates apartment. I gave her key to the super of the building incase she got locked out, she always loses things, but still she gets lost."

"We live in the same building. What's your apartment number?" Heero was getting interested.

" #19, Gal loves the view." She said.

"That's weird, we live across the hall." Just then Galaxy and Duo interrupted him.

"What movies Gal?" 

"Final Fantasy and Hannibal, and Duo said that we can watch them at his house with them tonight." Her voice was filled with contentment. Heero gave Duo the look.

"Ok let me tell Joe were getting these, and then lets go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk home was more enjoyable then the walk there. Star was smart, graceful and polite. While her friend Gal was loud, childish and sweet. Heero was attracted to Star, even though he belonged to Relena. Luckily she was away, again, and shouldn't be back soon.

"Where you making cookies, Gal?" Star said as they walked through the front door.

"Yeah, I was bored and they had no sweets." The girl twirled her hair.

"I'll make Popcorn, Duo you set the movie." Heero commanded and walked into the kitchen.

The first movie was great; both of the girls were Final fantasy fanatics so it went over well. Hannibal didn't go over that good for Star hid he face in Heero's shirt so it was shut off, even though Gal begged not to shut it off.

"I'm going to bed, 'Night guys." Gal said the got up and left. Duo went to his bedroom, leaving Heero and Star alone in the living room. 

Star was looking down at her feet; she could hear Heero breathing calm and shallow breaths.

'So...umm, when did you move here?" Heero asked watching her tug on the end of her pale pink sweater.

"Yesterday actually." Star looked up into Heero's cobalt blue eyes, then quickly looked away. A slight blush painted her cheeks.

"Really? I didn't notice any moving people." Heero said watching her every move.

"That's because when have no furniture yet. Most of our stuff we brought with us. The movers should be here tomorrow." She said making an excuse. ' How could I forget the movers, Gal is going to let me have it.'

"So where do you sleep?"

"Well we have air mattresses and sleeping bags."

"Hn."

"Heero why are you asking so many questions?" She blushed more.

"Because…Duo seems to like Gal. and it would be a shame if they can't be together. " He placed his arm behind her back.

She looked at him and when she gathered enough courage she placed a kiss on his cheek. The perfect solider blushed.

"Heero what the hell are you doing?!"

Heero turned around to find Relena standing in the doorway. Her eyes gaping at the two. Heero and Star jumped away from each other at the same time. Relena stomped between the two. She glared at Star until Star averted her eyes, unable to face the hatred building in them. Relena then looked at Heero, who had a sheepish grin on his face.

"What was THAT!" Relena demanded, thrusting her hands on her hips that were covered in a pink business suit in an arrogant manner. 

"Umm, I better be going. It was nice to met you," Star bowed nervously and ran out of the apartment forgetting her shoes.

"Heero you have some explaining to do!" Relena complained.

Heero slouched down on the sofa. 'This is going to be a long night.'

^_^

When Stardust entered the apartment Galaxy was floating around brushing her hair

"You like him," She commented in a monotone. She flexed her wings out, dropping a few feathers. "The Human world always makes me malt," she added.

"How did you know that I did?" Stardust was surprised.

""I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am. There's always a plus side to being an angel."

"Sorry," Stardust mumbled and expanded her wings.

"There's no way that you could ever get me to sleep on an air mattress. And how could you forget about the movers, oh brainy one?" Galaxy argued.

"Don't bother me."

"Uh-oh, Miss Goodie-Goodie angel's got an attitude."

Stardust disappeared into the bathroom and came back dressed in a long white gown. 

"So did you like pecking him on the cheek? Do you think you could ever go any further?" Galaxy asked while climbing on a cloud.

"Don't go there. You were flirting with Duo, so leave me alone."

"But Stardust, C'mon it's not everyday that you…"

"GOODNIGHT AND GOD BLESS YOU GALAXY!"

"AND LET'S HOPE THAT THE NEIBOURS THINK THAT YOU'RE A FRUIT, STARDUST!"

^_^

Duo tossed and turned in his sleep. It was happening again.

****

DREAM

Fires hot enough to melt steal licked about Duo's ankles as he made his way up to the make shift earthen podium. He wiped his forehead to remove the sweat that accumulated from the almost unbearable heat.

His feet followed the same path as they always had, almost as if they had a mind of their own. 'NO!' he wanted to scream at them 'Stop here and end this madness!' But Duo found himself once again in front of that unspeakable terror. 

"I have another soul for you to get me," it purred in it's sickeningly sweet voice, one that could drive a man totally mad yet commanded for attention in a perverse sort of way,

"Yes master." Duo answered obediently, the words seeming to escape from his mouth like a bird freed from its golden gilded cage.

"Your next victim," it purred, "will be Relena Peacecraft."

Duo froze on the spot; ice water seemed to snake it's way through his veins. Emptiness descended into the pit of his stomach.

"Yes master." the words flowed from Duo's mouth of their own accord.

"Good. I shall be expecting her soon." It sneered at Duo the way a puppeteer sneered at a puppet that it held in a combination of awe and contempt.

Suddenly, Duo sat up in his bed, a cold sweat drenching his sheets. A black haze swirled within his eyes, and suddenly Duo made the transformation into Shinigami, the God of Death. 

^_^

Okay so I lied. This is going to be in three parts, not two, but Anyways I would like to thank Tears of Stardust for being a fascias slave driver and forcing me to write, not only that, but she actually helped me write the second part. So check out some of her stories if you want to cuz, there good.


	3. Part Three

Okay, This is for sure going to be the last chapter I hope. Maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll write a sequel or something, But This should be the end.

Same things apply.

Thanks to DS, and Tears of Stardust for helping me, mostly to ToS whose my slave driver.

^-^

The next morning Heero woke up to find that Duo was missing from the room. 'That's weird. I hear the shower running, he must be in there.' So Heero jumped out of bed, got dressed and headed for the kitchen.

****

IN THE BATHROOM

Duo scrubbed harder on the stains of blood on his skin. This had never happened before on his night 'excursions'.

The water mixed with the blood forming a red puddle at his feet. Blood was everywhere even in his wonderful prized braid. When he was done scrubbing he used everything that could cover the smell. He left to get dressed before he would meet Heero for breakfast. 

^-^

'Man's Breakfast' Heero thought as he fried up some bacon. He opened the fridge to look for the eggs, only to find that there were none. "Damn," he swore "I need some eggs. Wonder if Star's got some?"

He opened his apartment door and walked a few feet to the girl's door and knocked hard on it. The door opened up a crack and Heero saw Gal. Her beautiful hair was knotted and she looked only have awake. 

"Can…*yawn* I *yawn * help you?" She said softly.

"Do you have any eggs?" 

She looked at him to say is that all you came for at 9am while I was sleeping, but instead opened the door and invited him in. "C'mon this way."

He followed her in and glanced over to the living room where a sleeping stardust lay. Her blankets were all twisted and her dark hair was puffed out and her limbs were hanging off of the mattress. Gal who had handed him a carton of eggs interrupted him. 

"Bye," She yawned.

"Umm, want to come over for the Man's…I mean breakfast?"

At that moment Star rolled out of bed when the door was shut and grumbled something that resembled 'stupid human coming in this early making me sleep on a freaking air mattress' as she walked into the bathroom. 

Gal smiled hoping that Heero didn't catch all that, " I think that was a yes on her behalf. Give us a few min to straighten up and we'll be over." She pushed him out of the door and closed it. 

"Stardust! Were going to the boy's for breakfast! Hurry up!" Galaxy scrambled to brush her hair and get dressed.

Stardust was swearing while brushing her teeth and spiting in the sink. "I'm ready and I have to wait for you. Hurry up Stardust!" Galaxy was growing impatient

"I'll be ready in a few seconds." Stardust came out of the room looking for some clothes. Galaxy paced the floor waiting for her to get dressed. When Stardust was ready they left the apartment and walked over in sock feet to the boy's apartment.

Stardust raised her hand to knock and Gal opened the door and walked in. 

(1)'How impolite you are.'

'Well Stardust, we're in the human world and they are rude.'

"Hey boy's were here!" Gal called out.

"In the kitchen." Heero yelled back. 

Gal bounced into the kitchen with Star at her heels," Whoa Heero that smells awesome!"

Heero set two more plates down on the table ' bacon, eggs, toast and hash browns, Yup defiantly the man's breakfast' he smirked to himself. 

"Where's Duo?" Gal asked.

"I'm our room."

"Can I go get him?" Gal smiled.

"Sure," She was gone as soon as he said. Leaving Star and Heero alone.

"I'm sorry about last night," He began.

"Don't be. I totally understand," She said disappointingly.

"Well, that's that then, let's eat," Heero sat down at the table and Star sat beside him.

"Duo, you in here?" Gal rounded the corner into the room

Duo spun around and grabbed a towel to cover himself/

Gal reddened," Oh my. I'm sorry…" she turned around, blushing more.

"Nah, its okay. I should have shut the door." Gal could hear him wrestling with his clothes. 

"Done," He said she turned to look at him. Black jeans and a white tee shirt, looking very handsome. His hair was down and still looked damp.

"Can I braid you hair?" she asked.

"Yeah, but after breakfast, I'm starved."

"Tays," She smiled and walked out of the room with him following her into the kitchen. 

//What were the two of you up to? \\ Stardust asked in Galaxy in her mind.

// Leave me alone, it's none of your business \\ was her reply.

Breakfast started off quiet but eventually got louder. Gal and Duo held competitions to see who could do what the best and he fastest. 

"You're going to choke," Heero and Stardust said in unison as Duo and Gal were chugging their orange juice.

"You two sound the same. You ought to get together or something," Gal commented. Star kicked her under the table but accidentally missed her and kicked duo instead. Her face reddened and she quietly said sorry. 

"Whoa Heero, that was good, thanks. I'm gonna go watch the tube now." Duo excused himself and left the kitchen.

"Duo! You said I could braid your hair." Gal followed him toe in toe. 

"You still can, I just wanna sit down and rest a bit."

"I'm going to get some stuff out of my room. Be right back," Gal ran out of the apartment and cam back shortly after with a basket of odd things.

"What are you going to do?"

"You said I could braid your hair, so I am," Gal said while sitting down on the couch, Duo sat on the floor Indian style.

Gal ran the brush through Duo's loving locks. He felt like he was in Heaven. Her touch was the light through the darkness.

Heero walked in with Star. "Want to watch TV?" he asked her.

"Sure," She shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs as the television was turned on. 

"Today is a shocking day. Queen Relena has been found dead in her mansion this morning. It was such a brutal murder. No one knows who or why anyone would want to do this to our peace-loving queen. Unfortunately there are no leads. I'm Judy Ming on channel triple seven news. Stay tuned for more updates on the horrifying case." The TV spoke. 

Heero's eyes were glued to the television, his mouth gapped open. Angry he left the room and Star quickly followed him out on the balcony.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him. 

Heero leaned over the rail. "We got into a fight last night." he sighed as the wind blew through his short brown hair.

"Did it have to do anything with me?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Heero glanced down at the traffic below. "Yeah," he muttered softly. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry for meeting you." she leaned beside him.

"Relena got jealous of you, that's all. Or last conversation was a fight. I never even got to say that I was sorry for yelling at her. I hide my emotions and when they do finally come out, it's too late."

"What do you mean," She asked puzzled.

"I broke up with her last night Star."

Star's eyes widen "Oh my," was all she could spit out. She walked closer to him and gave him a hug. It didn't surprise her that he didn't hug her back. "I bet she would have forgave you."

"Yeah I hope so."

"I wonder what they're talking about out there," Duo asked inside. He felt Gal braiding objects into his hair.

"I donno. Almost done," She continued. 

"What exactly are you doing to me?" he asked nervously. 

"It's a surprise. Heero! Star! Come see how nice Duo's hair looks," Gal yelled toward the balcony

Both Heero and Star turned around at the same time. Heero's eyes widened and Star's jaw dropped and she stared to blush. 

Duo turned and looked into the mirror. Pink fuzzy things and light blue ribbons and more junk covered his massive chestnut hair. 

"You don't like it, do you?" Gal said with a pout, crossing her arms across her chest. 

"I like it, it's beautiful." He said.

"The you'll wear it to the movie store? We do have to take the movies back," She said in her cutest voice

"Yeah," he forced himself to say the word.

Great! I'll call those two in and tell them were going now." She bounded around the corner.

"Alright get your coats everyone," Heero announced when he entered the room. And with that, they left.

* * *

After the hour walk and twenty catcalls for Duo, they did finally make it to the video store. 

"Gal, come with me for a sec," Star pulled the other girl into an office at the side which was empty. 

"We need to stop him." was the first thing out of Stardust mouth. 

"You can't kill him, I won't let you," Galaxy's face tightened.

"I don't plan on killing him if I don't have to."

"Well he doesn't seem to be ahhhhh…" Galaxy dropped to her knees.

"Galaxy, what…Ahh…" Stardust slouched against the wall, "It's him."

"But he was just with us," Galaxy grunted. 

"Oh no…. He might be after Heero… We got to stop him…" Stardust moved slowly in pain trying to make it out the door. Pulling with all her might. "I…Can't…Let…Him…"

Galaxy crawled on the floor trying to reach it. Both pulled their way out of the room to behold the God of Death talking Joe's soul.

Black wings were sprouting. The pretty beads and ribbons that covered his hair were now lying on the ground. A silver scythe was being held in his extended hands. 

"Noooo!" Stardust screamed. "Heero!"

"Star!" came a reply from behind Duo's rapidly changing form. 

" Heero…stop…Duo…aaahhh!" 

Suddenly, Stardust's wings burst from her back, tearing away flesh in the process. They settled into place; a lone feather breaking off from the rest.

It drifted the swirls of air created by the air-conditioning vents, swerving around Duo, and landing at Heero's feet.

Heero's eyes widened as he gazed at her. Shocked at what he saw, his jaw dropped in surprise.

"Duo stop!" yelled Galaxy as she ran over to him. "You can't do this," Her wings sprouted out, tears rolled down her fair cheeks.

"Galaxy, stay away from him," Stardust's voice shook as she commanded. 

"But…But…But…Stardust…. No!"

"Stand back Galaxy, I'm finishing this once and for all," Stardust drew a gold sword out of nowhere. "Oh sword of Justice and Truth, help me protect the souls!" She chanted. 

"Noooo!" Galaxy covered Duo like a human shield

"Move out of the way Galaxy." Stardust said in a cold voice. 

"I can't. He doesn't mean to do it…" Her voice trembled with fear as she felt the new Duo's breath on her wings. "I love him," she whispered and hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still going to do this," Stardust brought the glowing sword in front of her chest and threw it straight at the God of Death aiming to kill.

"Noooo!" Galaxy flung herself and him and knocked him to the ground. Stardust's sword missed him, but it sliced right through the silver scythe. Smoke and lighting flashed. Black objects floated out of the broken scythe and sunk to the floor.

"Could it be?" Stardust flew over to the objects and watched as they began to take human form

"What? What am I doing here?" a Hispanic man had formed from one of the blobs, "And how are my children?"

Countless blobs were forming into beings. Stardust's eyes seemed to follow each new soul appearing to be let free from their prisons. The ground began to shake and a blood red stain appeared on the floor. A figure began to rise from the stain.

"Stardustics and Galaxlixes, I should have known the two of you would try to ruin things," It spoke slightly frustrated.

"Lucifer, you cold hearted coward of a monster. You should know by now that we will always stop you." Stardust looked straight into the monster's eyes.

It sneered, " Well that's the same. You might have stolen these souls, but al least I get his," it made a motion to behind it's shoulder.

Stardust looked in horror to see Galaxy shaking Duo's body.

"Duo, wake up. Please wake up," She cried and grabbed his cold hand and held it. Stardust to the crying angel and knelt beside her, ignoring the laughter coming from the monster.

"I'm sorry Galaxy there's nothing we can do. I don't know how to get him back," she patted the other angel shoulder. 

"But...I…He…oh Duo!" Galaxy through herself into Duo and buried her head in his neck. "I love you. "She kissed his cold lips and her tears fell onto his face. She felt hands go around her and hold her closer. Her eyes opened to find a pair of violet eyes looking at her. She broke her kiss and he sat up.

"Duo? Your alive?" She flung herself into his arms he hugged her back. 

"Yes I am my angel." He said into her hair. 

"Nooooooooo!!!" It screamed. "Damn you angels! Damn all of you!"

"Lucifer, I suggest you get out of here before I go kun fu on your ass!" Stardust raised her fists.

"Fine. You might have won this time, but I'll win next time. I promise you!" 

"Yeah sure, " Stardust snickered and walked over to Heero. " I'm sure you have a lot of questions now." She smiled as he nodded. 

"My name is Stardustics, I'm one other the protectors of your world. Galaxlixes and I came to help you. We heard your prayer." Heero looked at her wings. She sighed for they were disappearing from his view. "It's because I'm no longer in pain, or in battle. That's the only time humans can see them, otherwise they seem to be invisible. I'm sorry," she added. "I never meant to hurt you." She laid a kiss upon his lips. "Forgive me?" 

"Heero? Heero…?" A weak voice called, hidden under a toppled over shelf. There was a rustle beneath brightly coloured packaging, then a pale hand emerged, trembling ever so slightly.

Heero's breath caught in his throat. He blinked once; twice. Heero shot a glance at Stardust out of the corner of his eye.

Tears pooled in her eyes, and the reflection of him in her eyes was glassy. A mixture of pain and acceptance was painted upon her pale features. "Go to her." was all she said; all she commanded. The last request of a forsaken love.

Heero nodded slightly, then ran over to where the hand had appeared and began to tear frantically at the cassettes, desperately trying to unearth whomever the hand had belonged to.

Suddenly, Heero came face-to-face with a pair of frightened eyes; Relena's eyes.

In the mayhem that ensued when the souls had escaped from Duo's scythe, they had knocked the shelf over on the still forming Relena, pinning her to the ground.

"Heero," Relena whispered. A slight smile formed upon her face "I knew you'd be here, I knew that you would save me."

Heero said nothing, Instead he grasped the metal bar of the shelf, and began to pull with all his might. Slowly the shelf began to rise, and Heero stopped and held it at a 45-degree angle.

"Relena," Heero gasped between gritted teeth, sweat began to form at his brow. "If you can, roll out from under there, out of the way."

Although every bone in her petite frame ached, Relena managed to get out from under the shelf and several feet away. 

Heero then dropped the shelf, the sound of steal on linoleum sounded throughout the small video store.

Heero walked over to where Relena was lying and extended to her, his hand. Relena smiled and put her own small and pale hand within his own large and callused one. 

She got up slowly, letting Heero support her weight through their linked hands. Relena looked deep into Heero's cobalt blue eyes, feeling her own fill with tears. Heero suddenly pulled Relena into his arms. This caused the dam to break and a flood of tears burst forth, soaking the fabric of Heero's shirt. 

He let his fingers wander throughout Relena's hair, fascinated by its light brown colour and the silky smoothness. He glanced over her shoulder to see Duo and Galaxy still on the floor embracing each other. Look as he may, Heero could not find the other angel.

*********************************************************************************************

AN: Alrightly so one more chapter to go, but I'm going to type it tonight, since I'm already down writing it out. hehehe, ciao 


	4. Part Four

Last Chapter I swear to my own death…. Whenever that is… I would like to thank Tears OF Stardust, who helped wright most of this chapter because she wanted to and I couldn't end it right. I warn you now, get the box of tissues ready, you'll need them, atlas I do, because I cry each time I read it. Hehe onward!

Part Four: The Slave

Galaxy quickly scaled the stairs to her apartment; her heart pounding faster in her chest the further she got. Duo, Heero, and Relena were scouring the streets, looking for Stardust. Galaxy had snuck off quietly, and now she stood outside her apartment door.

Pulse racing. Palms slick with sweat, Galaxy slowly twisted the brass doorknob and let is slowly swing open.

Sitting on the sofa was Stardust, eyes all blood-shot and another, the Maintainer.

If Galaxy and Stardust's wings were a shade of sliver, than his was a shade of gold. If they were the moons, then he was the sun. A Maintainer's duty is to watch over the angels, and they must look the part. 

He had short black hair; but not so short that it didn't ruffle in the wind. He had brown, soulful eyes and very fair skin. He was slightly tall, about six foot two, with a slight build. 

Galaxy watched the way he looked at Stardust and felt her heart break in two. It was obvious that he loved her, but Maintainer/Angel relationships were frowned upon. 

"Hi, " Galaxy said in a soft whisper brushing the loose locks of hair behind her ears.

"Where were you?" the Maintainer spoke coldly, "Do you have any idea how much you exposure you have caused. You should have left with Stardust." His eyes glared at Galaxy. 

"I didn't" She said back. Stardust's eyes widened. You never, ever talk back to a Maintainer, it was unheard of. Maintainers held massive powers and disrespecting them was a no no. 

"What did you say?" he said in disbelief.

" I said I didn't, get it?" Galaxy mocked.

"Rainecloud, please, I'm sure she didn't mean it," Stardust pleaded, trying to keep Galaxy on Maintainer's good side. He softened his gaze as he turned back to Stardust. Not many knew about his past his Maintainer's status; not even enough to know his real name.

"Whether she meant it or not," he started slowly, choosing his words carefully," She still exposed herself far more than what she should have."

"But it no longer matters," Stardust said softly, folding her hand in her lap. The Maintainer shot her a saddened look as though her very feelings were reflected on to him. He lightly placed his hand on her shoulder; meaning for it to look as if he were only reassuring her, but Galaxy knew that he meant much more.

"What do you mean 'it no longer matters'?" Galaxy asked slightly confused.

Rainecloud sighed, then looked Galaxy straight in the eye and said: " You're through here, Galaxy. Both of you are. You came here to stop the God of Death, and you've done so. Now it's time for you to come home."

"Go…Home?" Galaxy took a step back, almost as though she had been slapped in the face.

Unbeknowest to all there, Duo (who had noticed Galaxy had wandered off) was standing just outside the doorway. He was, however, out of sight and for once silent to all those in the room, making it a convenient vantage point.

"No," Galaxy said after a brief pause, "I'm not going back."

Rainecloud just stared at her, thunderstruck. Stardust leaned forward slightly from her position on the sofa.

"It's him, isn't it?" was all that she said. It was all that she needed to say. 

"I love him." Galaxy felt hot tears prick her eyes and a dryness in her throat. "And I'm not going back."

Rainecloud recovered from his momentary shock and then shot Galaxy a look of pure arrogance. "Whether you like it or not, you're coming home with us. It's your duty as an angel!"

"What if I no longer want to be an angel?" Galaxy shot back before she ran into the small kitchen adjacent to the main living area.

Galaxy frantically pulled open drawers until she found what she was looking for a stainless steal butcher knife.

Suddenly, a tiny hand clamped on to Galaxy's wrist trying to wrestle the knife away. They struggled for a few minuets until Galaxy smashed her elbow squarely into Stardust's stomach.

She fell to the ground, having the wind knocked out of her. Rainecloud rushed to her side, fearing that she might have been overly hurt.

Galaxy shot them a sadden look. She wasn't going to stop doing, but she was sorry that she had hurt Stardust in the process. 

Galaxy firmly gripped the handle of the knife in her hand and slowly brought it the blade right under the spot where her wings connected with her back. Shutting her eyes tightly and gritting her teeth, Galaxy moved the knife upward in a fast, fluid motion.

There was no pain; only an intense feeling off vertigo as Galaxy felt the familiar weight of her wings fall off her back. She turned slightly watch them hit the floor, then disintegrate.

Galaxy the turned her attention to Stardust and Rainecloud. It looked as though they were made of sand; blowing away from their feet up. They were going home. 

Rainecloud disappeared first, not a granule of his being remaining.

Stardust was only a head now, and a brief smile flashed across her pale lips. "Farewell, sister." were the last words she uttered before vanishing completely.

Galaxy wouldn't forget those words until the end of time.

La Fin

That's it, I'm done now. Stay tuned to the sequel to The Slave, called "The Angel"


End file.
